Kabetsu
Kabetsu (カベツ) is Kabu's and Kabanra's older brother. He appears in Dragon Ball Champions. He comes to Earth with his younger brother after being beaten to near death by the God of Destruction Cider. Appearance Kabetsu is a tall, slender, lanky Saiyan who resembles an older version of his younger brother Kabu. He has shaggy, spiky brown hair and black eyes. He normally wears a gi of varying colors and keeps his tail wrapped around his waist. Personality Kabetsu is cocky, playful, easygoing, and cheerful. He's a rather strategic person, trying to point out his enemies weak spots and disadvantages so he can defeat them quickly. He is also a joker and a wise-cracker. Biography Prior to the events of Dragon Ball Champions, Kabetsu fought Cider, the God of Destruction, to prevent him from destroying Planet Vegeta. However, Kabetsu was horribly outmatched and was brutally beaten by Cider. Kabetsu quickly returned to Planet Vegeta, warned everyone of the approaching threat, retrieved his younger brother, and left the planet. Later, he crashes on Earth where he meets the human Dango. Dango nurses Kabetsu back to health, and makes a quick recovery. Later, he spars with Dango and easily defeats him. He then agrees to teach Dango how to use ki. Techniques *'Flight' – Kabyetsu can take flight by pushing ki out through his feet. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Fighting Spirit''' – A power-up technique utilized by Kabetsu. *'Knuckle Barrage' – A rush attack consisting of multiple punches. He uses this attack during his sparring match with Dango. *'Meteor Cannon' – Kabetsu's most powerful technique. It is an enormous red energy wave charged similarly to the Final Flash. *'Buster Rush' – Kabetsu punches the opponent twice in the stomach, then uppercuts the opponent's chin, Next, he double axe-handle punches the opponent's skull before spin kicking them away. Then, he follows the opponent to backhand punch the opponent before performing a 360 spin to roundhouse kick them away. He uses this rush on Dango during their sparring match. *'Pulsar Crash' - An energy wave invented by Kabu. Kabetsu uses this attack as well. **'Pulsar Bullet ' – Kabetsu is capable of performing an energy sphere version of the Pulsar Crash. *'Spirit Punch' – An energized punched used by Kabetsu. Transformations Great Ape Kabetsu was originally in the Saiyan Army and fought alongside his parents and often used the Great Ape form to conquer several planets. As a Great Ape, he has mental control of himself and is capable of speech. This is one of his less used forms, dropped in favor for his Super Saiyan forms. Golden Great Ape A more powerful version of the standard Great Ape form, this form combines Kabetsu's Super Saiyan powers with his Great Ape form. His least used form. Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Trivia *His name is taken from the Japanese word for cabbage (キャベツ, kyabetsu). *Kabetsu can utilize the most transformations out of anyone in his family. *He is the only one n his family who isn't named after a root vegetable, being named after a leafy vegetable instead. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Character created by SupremeGotenks